1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle console assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle console assembly including a support member that couples the bottom portions of a plurality of cup holders together to improve stability of the cup holders.
2. Background Information
The passenger compartments of many vehicles include a vehicle center console that is typically positioned between the front driver's seat and the front passenger's seat. A vehicle center console typically includes a storage compartment having a lid that can be opened to access the storage compartment and closed to conceal the storage compartment. A vehicle center console also typically includes a plurality of cup holders, in particular, two cup holders that are positioned proximate to each other in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle or in a side-by-side relationship.
As known in the art, the cup holders can be formed as separate cylindrically shaped cavities in the upper panel of the vehicle center console during a molding process. Since the bottom portions of the cup holders are not secured, each of the cup holders can typically flex transversely due to the motion that occurs when a cup or bottle is being placed into or removed from either of the cup holders. The cup holders can also flex transversely when a person presses against the sides defining the cavities during, for example, cleaning of the cup holders. This transverse flexing or movement may cause the upper panel of the vehicle center console to become partially disengaged from the main body of the center console, thus adversely affecting the fit-and-finish of the center console and potentially requiring repair.